


The Last Night Well Spent

by LocalAquatic



Category: Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Takes Place Around The End Of Book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAquatic/pseuds/LocalAquatic
Summary: So...the last night on Earth...and you're spending it alone.At least, until Diego comes around.





	The Last Night Well Spent

So this is it: the last night of your life. And you’ve decided to spend it alone.

For the past couple days, since you embarked on this misadventure, you’ve had your highs and lows, and right now you’re just too absorbed in everything to even think about spending the night with someone.

Your primary choices as labelled by Diego only a while ago in lobby were Sean and Jake. You can’t deny the fact that you’ve been acting all coy and flirty with them ever since you first interacted with them on the plane. Both have been open to you kissing them even if you occasionally go against them; they also seem a bit more protective over you compared to everyone else.

You sigh as you enter your standard hotel room and collapse on the bed. You’re mentally kicking yourself like crazy as you regret not going for the honeymoon suite, since who know what kind of action you could’ve gotten in with Jake or Sean (or, hell, even try with them both…?).

“The last night…” You say to yourself. You know you have to keep repeating it to get used to the fact that, well, it literally _was_ the last night. But you also know that you should be thinking more positively so that you didn’t spend the last few hours of your life a blubbering mess, tissues everywhere as you cried til death came by.

Maybe you should have picked someone who be with…

You hear three knocks on your door. You have to mentally ask yourself who on Earth it could be, since everyone you know was gathered downstairs and didn’t look like they’d be done with the night just yet. Silently, you hope that it’s Sean, or Jake, or, hey, even-

_Diego!_

Standing in front of you is Diego, looking as chipper as ever. You can see in his eyes that there is a part of him that, like you, is scared to no end. A part of you is also wondering if he just freshened up; he looks a bit more polished now than he did when you last spoke with him in the lobby.

“So Taylor…you really aren’t going to make a move on either of them?” he asks.

Firstly, you roll your eyes with a smile as you let him in. He takes a seat on your bed and you can feel him looking at you intently. Then, you turn to him and shake your head.

“No, I’m not really up for it…” You sigh, sitting down next to Diego.

“Are neither of them hot enough for you?” Diego smirks.

You can feel yourself blushing. “Er…heh, no, of course not, they’re sexy as hell, but I just…I dunno, really. I guess I’m just not in the mood for…”

“…playing with each other’s lightsabers?”

You laugh loudly as you playfully poke Diego in the arm, wrapping one of your arms around him as you laugh on his shoulder. You’re still blushing, but you can’t help but pay more attention of the innuendo.

“I’m a little shocked that _you_ haven’t made a move on one of them yourself…” you remark.

Now you see Diego beginning to blush, his smile evaporating as he stares at you in shock.

“How did you-?”

You chuckle. “It’s so obvious. You clearly have the hots for one of the guys here. Every time I see you hanging out with one of them you’re always looking as if you’re holding back…”

Diego pouts half-heartedly, his arms crossed. “Dude! That’s not true…” he says weakly.

“Mmmm’kay. Sure.” You smile as you lean back, your head on one of the pillows on the bed. You see Diego looking down at you as he uncrosses his arms and simply looks at you for a few seconds.

“So…it’s our last night.” You add. “Kinda sucks that we’re stuck inside. Would’ve been fun to go on a little adventure of such an occasion.”

Diego nods in agreement, lying down next to you. You turn yourself around to look back at him.

“Yeah…” He murmurs. “I kinda like it though. At least we’re stuck in a super cool hotel where we can hold parties, have fun in the nightclub, swim in the pool…or at least until we locked the place down…”

“All of this is very, very true.”

You both stay silent for a while. You let the memories of the past couple days flood your mind again as you mentally relive each one of them. You remember meeting everyone and getting to know more about them. You probably didn’t get to be as acquainted with all of them as you would have hoped, but there was no goddamn way you were just gonna snoop through some folders about them that are lying around the island. You know it’s odd that they even exist, of course, but that doesn’t give you the right to just snoop, especially when it’s personal information on the people you’re trying to get on with.

“I don’t regret anything, Taylor.” Diego speaks up, breaking the moment of silence between the two of you. He’s still looking at you intensely, and you don’t want to break away.

“Huh?” You mumble. You must admit to yourself that you weren’t paying too much attention. You’re kind of fixated on his jawline, wondering if he’d look good with a beard or something.

“Things I’ve done in life.” Diego explains. “I have no regrets about anything I’ve done. I’ve lived a wonderful life as it is, with amazing people being a huge part of it like you.”

“Aw, thanks Diego.” You smile warmly. You want to give him a hug, but you don’t want to break away. “That means a lot.”

“What about you, buddy?” Diego looks at you in curiosity. “You have any regrets?”

You ponder for a while. You think of everything you’ve ever experienced. But…looking back on the life you had before this trip to La Huerta, you can’t pick a specific moment in time.

“I can’t think of anything.”

“You don’t regret not sleeping with Sean or Jake tonight?” Diego asks, his voice soft but weak. “Surely you’re thinking that you’d rather be sleeping with one of those guys than just lying here talking to me…”

You can’t help but look shocked as Diego says this. You raise yourself up from you position, still lying on the bed facing your best friend, as you say, “Woah, woah, woah! Where’d that come from? I don’t regret that at all!”

You lie back down. “Besides…all things considered, I think I’d honestly rather spend the night with my best friend than spend it with a guy I’ve only known for a few days.” You hug Diego for a few minutes, spooning with him. He accepts the gesture, and you can feel him smile in your arms as your lips also widen in content. You know for sure that this is where you want to be.

“Hey…can I confess something to you?” Diego queries, as you let him go.

“Not gonna take it to the grave?” You grin, causing Diego to do the same.

He turns over, so that he’s not facing you, as he says, “I just want to tell you that…I lied when I said that I had no regrets in my life just now.”

“Oh?” You rise up in concern, picking up on the faint sadness in his voice. You try leaning over him to see his face, in hopes of getting him to face you, but he is adamant about facing away. “It’s not… _bad_ …is it?”

Diego sighs. “It’s just…I dunno…I guess that I wish I was more upfront with expressing my feelings to someone I love.”

“So there is a guy.” You say as you begin thinking of who it could be. _Sean? Craig? Raj?_

“Yeah. He’s perfect. Better than perfect. Absolutely _amazing_. From the moment I first met him, I was immediately hooked on him. But…he was so suave that I couldn’t even tell if he was also gay or not. I was too nervous to even want to ask him about it. I ended up picking up signs that he was gay, and by that point, he was already looking into another guy, so I held myself back.”

“Maybe you should’ve said something.” You respond as you ponder. Diego’s anecdote sounds as if it rings a few bells, and a part of you is wondering if it’s actually throwing a bell in your face. “Maybe…he would’ve like that. Maybe you could’ve been a cute couple.”

Again, Diego sighs. “Who am I kidding? It’s done now.”

He then finally turns around, and smiles as he gets up and leans closer to you.

“… _but_ …”

His face is practically millimeters away from yours, and you feel as if the temperature of the room has increased exponentially.

“…I could always mend my ways in the present.”

“Diego, wh-“

You’re silenced as he leans in, giving you a soft kiss. Diego is clutching onto your shirt lightly, and you feel yourself wanting more as he pulls back and looks at you.

His eyes widen. “Oh! Oh, I-I’m sorry, Taylor, I-”

You can tell he’s flustered; he probably regrets kissing you. You can’t even think; you’re just…in shock.

“...I guess I’ll leave now, and let you have a nice night alone,” Diego sighs, almost sounding like he might just burst into tears. He gets ready to get up. “I don’t think you’ll want to-”

As if automatically, your arms latch onto Diego’s shoulders, and you turn him back to face you. You look up into his eyes and offer the warmest smile you can.

“Diego…you’ve made my night a million times better than I would’ve ever thought of.”

You lean up, and give Diego a kiss. You’re tender, and soft, but not as soft as Diego had been. A soft hum travels from Diego’s mouth to yours as he leans forward even more, bringing the two of you back onto your bed. You wrap your arms around Diego as you roll over, with him now on the bed and you on top. You let your tongue explore Diego’s mouth, and soon his tongue meets yours as he giggles at the touch. His hand travels up to your face, caressing your face before moving to the back of your head.

A while later, the two of you separate, still looking into each other’s eyes. You’re both silent. Diego’s looking at you as if still shell-shocked, and you can’t help but react with a chuckle.

“I love you, Diego.” You proclaim proudly.

Diego at first looks surprised, but then looks back at you in content.

“I love you too, Taylor.”

You both lie down, facing in other in utter silence as you spoon. Sure, it may be the last night on Earth, but at least you would know that you died happy.


End file.
